


Protecting Holland

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Bodyguard AU, Boys In Love, Comic Con, Dorks, Dorks in Love, EXCITING, Gay, Harrison Osterfield is over protective, Harrison is good at Roasting Tom, HazxTom, He's a bodyguard what do you expect, I ship Haz and Tom, I ship Tom and Haz, Interviews, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Harrison Osterfield, Scary Directors, Stuff happens, Tom Holland is a Brat, TomxHaz, Violent, Vulnerable Tom Holland, We love a Good BodyGuard, anyway moving on, bodyguards, obviously, these two belong together, tom holland is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: An incident Tom doesn't remember at all happens when he's 18 and changes his life forever. He loses his best friend and the boy he loved at the time. 6 years later Harry hires Tom a bodyguard for his own safety after fans lash out at him. Tom despises his new Bodyguard, but when he saves his life his feelings begin to change, and Tom starts having strange feelings about this bodyguard. Slowly things begin to unravel and Tom starts to work out what happened all those years ago, while doing so he crosses a path he never thought he would since he lost his best friend, and he falls in love.Or Tom falls in love with his Bodyguard and they figure out what happened 6 years ago.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.WARNING: There will be a lot of violence, so if you are easily triggered please stand back. They will be short scenes, but there will be descriptions of blood and other details.Enjoy!
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I'm going to say it again so y'all know..... There will be a lot of violence, so if you are easily triggered please stand back. They will be short scenes, but there will be descriptions of blood and other details.

Harrison and Tom ran together, as fast as their legs could take them. 

“What did we just see, please tell me I’m not crazy?” Tom asked. 

“I have no idea, and you’re not crazy, but I don’t think we were supposed to find out” Harrison replied. 

“What were those tanks? They had people inside them” Tom questioned

“I don’t want to know” Harrison replied and Tom nodded. 

The two heard footsteps, and they saw and open door. 

“In here” Haz called and they scrambled in, not noticing the people behind them. 

“Well, well, well, look what we have here” a cold voice came through. 

“Antonio? You’re in on this?” Tom stuttered quickly. 

“Oh my dear innocent child, I’m not in on this, I started it” He said.

A man grabbed Harrison and another grabbed Tom.

“No, Harrison come back, let go of me!!!” Tom screamed. 

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but we’re going to have to wipe their memories” Antonio scowled. 

“Only of what they’ve seen, and because they’ve decided to try and be little hero’s, wipe their memories of each other so they’ll never remember on another again, they can keep everything else, and then send them seperate ways” Antonio said. 

“What about everyone else who knows them and that their friends boss?” Someone replied. 

“It’s fine, they were in a secret friendship, no one knows about them, and they know too much we can’t risk it, wipe their memories!” 

A high piercing scream rang out as the young brunette and his friend were strapped down. 

“Insert the wiring” Antonio commanded. 

“Harrison?” Tom gasped. 

“I’m here” Haz managed. 

“I love you” Tom said, he’d been saving those three words for a special moment, he’d never actually confessed his feelings for his best friend but it seemed like now was the only time he’d be able to say it. 

“I…love you too” Haz managed and he grabbed Tom’s hand as they flipped the switch. Then both their lives changed forever, and they would never see or think of one another ever again.


	2. It's going to take a lot more than Sarcasm.

“For goodness sakes calm down, I do not need a bodyguard, I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself” Tom shot back. It seemed both his agent and Harry were convinced that after a fan had grabbed him and tackled him to the ground today, he needed a bodyguard. 

“We will sort it out Tom, and don’t worry we’ll find you a cute one” Harry whispered with a smirk and Tom shot him a death stare. 

Harry then found himself spending the week searching for a person, he knew Tom was being a baby about this, he was getting to the stage where everyone wanted him and therefore he needed extra help and protection. Ever since Tom’s last best friend which had been over 6 years ago, Tom had cut off any help from people he could get “too” close to that wasn’t family. But the thing was Tom didn’t remember him, he didn’t remember that friend. Harry was the only one who knew Tom even had a best friend back then. 

Everyone thought he pretended he’d forgotten, but Harry knew deep down Tom wouldn’t act so adamant, if he wanted to get off the topic he’d just deny it and sulk, but with this Tom literally pulls a confused face. Harry shook his head until he came to a name that looked vaguely familiar but Harry just thought it was because it was a common name. 

Harrison Osterfield. 

Harry shrugged and clicked contact. 

______________

A few days later, Harry had organised an interview with Mr Osterfield and had managed to drag his stubborn brother along too. 

“Remind me again why you’ve dragged me into this?” Tom groaned. 

“Because you Mr Holland, need someone to protect you, we can’t just let the company give us new people for every event, wouldn’t it be nicer to have someone you know and it can be the same person every time. That way you have full faith in them” Harry replied. 

Why did Harry always have to prove good points, Tom thought. 

As soon as Harrison walked in, almost all of Tom’s doubts in having a bodyguard washed away. Tom’s heart stopped, and so did his brain. Harrison smiled softly and Tom couldn’t help but stare. How was this gorgeous boy supposed to be a bodyguard. As Tom looked into his eyes, he couldn’t help but think he’d met this boy before. His familiar dark blonde hair, and those eyes. Even his hands looked familiar to Tom, then again, maybe Tom was being ridiculous, he’d never met this man in his life. 

Tom shook his head. 

“Hi, I’m Harrison nice to meet you” Harrison said offering Tom his hand. 

Tom still sat there staring, getting lost in the sea that Harrison called eyes. 

“Tom, shake his hand” Harry whispered, and Tom quickly put his hand out. 

“Sorry, he’s a bit tired, he’s been working all week” Harry said as Harrison sat down. 

“Right, when you’re ready, just tell us a bit about yourself and we’ll get started” Harry said. 

Harrison smiled again and took a seat. 

“Before I started working as a personal bodyguard, I was an agent for a company I can’t disclose for privacy reasons of course, I’ve been in the acting industry for years, whether it was as a bodyguard or an actor myself, as when I was younger I thought I wanted to pursue the dreams of being Spiderman, but obviously you’ve already done that, and I soon realised acting wasn’t my strong suit, as much as I loved it. That’s kind of it, with my background, other than the fact that I can do 4 different types of martial arts, there’s not much I can see without being a show off” Harrison said, smirking in Tom’s direction. 

When Harrison had caught sight of this young mans Coffee chocolate like eyes staring at him, he’d immediately had a strong sense of deja vu, like he’d looked at those eyes before, but that couldn’t be possible, he knew for a fact he’d never met Tom Holland. 

“Have you been the bodyguard for any other actors?” Harry asked, pulling Haz from his trance. 

“Yes, I’ve worked with other actors before, you might’ve seen me around, I worked for Timothee Chalamet a while ago, but that wasn’t really a “bodyguard” job and I’ve also worked as personal assistants for a heap of other actors down the line” Harrison replied. 

“Why are you up for hire at the moment?” Harry asked, as Tom continued to scowl slightly, he still felt he didn’t need a body guard, even if he was hot as hell. 

“I guess it’s because I don’t have any jobs at the moment and being a bodyguard is my the thing I’m supposed to do” Harrison replied, “It means I can dedicate my life to the person I’m protecting, no matter what. I’ve always wanted to do this and I think you should live everyday like it’s your last, me doing the job I do, any day could be my last” Harrison replied, and Tom was in awe, anyone who thought like that must be a good person, maybe he should give him a chance. 

No! Tom thought quickly. I don’t need a bodyguard! 

“Well, in that case, let’s talk about payment…” Harry replied. 

“It really depends on the situations, but I usually charge $500 daily” Harrison said. 

“Really?! I expected that to be a lot more” Harry exclaimed. 

“It’s a waste of money” Tom whispered into Harry’s ear, but Harrison heard him. 

“I’m sorry for wasting your time, Mr Holland, if you don’t want me here I can certainly leave” Harrison said, and Tom blushed. 

“You know what, I’ve been looking for a bodyguard for you for ages Tom, and Harrison you sound perfect, before my neurotic brother can scare you away with his sarcasm, you’re hired” Harry said, and Harrison smiled. 

“Oh, it’s going to take a lot more than sarcasm to scare me”


	3. It Couldn't be Possible....Could it?

Harrison was hired and press tour hard started, which meant his job started straight away. Tom was not keen at all. How many times did he need to explain that he didn’t need a bodyguard. 

When Harrison walked into their room that morning, Tom couldn’t help but stare once again. Harrison was wearing a black suit and tie, and ear piece behind his left ear and a few other things. He looked like one of those Mi6 agents out of a movie. 

“Comic Con here we come” Harry exclaimed and Harrison chuckled. 

Tom rolled his eyes and grabbed his suit case. 

“He’ll warm up to you” Harry reassured, although it didn’t seem like he would. Harrison was determined to prove to Tom that he would be worth it. 

Their driver took Harrison and Tom, while Harry and Sam who had the weekend off travelled in a seperate car. 

“So, have you ever had a bodyguard before?” Harrison asked. 

“Well yea, the company usually hires them for me due to my circumstance, but I’ve never hired my own bodyguard, because I don’t need one, Harrison” Tom explained.

“Please, call me Haz” Haz replied and a sense of Deja Vu washed over Tom this time. Tom gave a scowl and turned to face the window. 

“We’ve got a whole flight together, you may as well play nice” Harrison teased, but that only made Tom scowl more. 

By the time they’d made it to the airport, Tom was already sick of his annoying bodyguard, who didn’t seem much older than he was.

People crowded around as Tom walked through and Tom made out like he didn’t care when they touched him and walked off so Haz couldn’t stop them. Although Tom absolutely hated it when fans touched him, he tried to lay cool. They made it through and met up with Harry and Sam. 

Harrison kept up with Tom, walking behind him the whole time. He stood close by when Tom signed papers. Tom was walking so fast trying to get away from Harrison he didn’t notice his laces had come undone. 

He tripped over his laces and suit case and fell back. He thought he’d land on his head but instead a strong pair of arms caught him. 

“Woah, you all good there?” Haz asked as he fell and Tom shrugged him off, the blush was obvious though. 

“Mr Holland, stop for a moment” Haz said as he walked alongside him. 

“Why?” Tom snapped. 

“Just stop” Haz said. 

Tom stopped and groaned. 

Harrison bent down and picked up his leg, putting Tom’s foot onto his bent knee before tying his lace that he’d tripped over earlier. 

Tom looked surprised but after Harrison had finished tying his lace, he pulled his foot away. 

“Dude” Harry exclaimed when he saw how rude Tom was being. 

So Tom promptly chucked Haz a half hearted “thanks” and continued walking. 

________

They boarded the plane and Harrison sat next to Tom. Tom still wasn’t warming up to Haz, so Harrison stopped trying to be friendly and just acted professional. When Tom fell asleep on the plane, Harrison stopped anyone who tried to come past and wake him. That was his job wasn’t it? But there was something else going on, Haz felt a connection with Tom ad he didn’t know why. Then again maybe he was imagining it, because so far he couldn’t even get a small smile from Tom, let alone a full on connection. 

The plane ride was a long 11 hours and 16 minutes and Tom noticed for the first time sleeping on the plane, no one tried to bother him. No one tapped his shoulder and asked for a signature while he was asleep. Maybe it was his good luck, he was too stubborn to think Harrison could’ve stopped people from coming over.  
When he woke he found saw Harrison looking out the window. He flinched as the plane jolted. 

“Scared of turbulence?” Haz joked, before realising Tom was being serious. Tom shot him a “shut the fuck up” look. 

The plane jolted again and Tom gripped the side of his seat, he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Aaah” he made a small noise and held his hands to his ears. 

Harrison cast him a sideways glance. 

“Here, take some chewing gum, it’ll help, your ears hurt because we’re landing, the pressure is returning to normal” Harrison said, passing him some chewing gum. 

Tom snatched it from his hand and opened it. Harrison was right, as he chewed and swallowed his ears popped and stopped hurting. The turbulence hadn’t stopped though. 

Harrison sat trying not to watch Tom so he didn’t annoy him, but he wasn’t helping, he definitely didn’t make it better by squirming in his seat. 

Harrison put his hand on the side of his chair and subconsciously, Tom grabbed onto his hand. Harrison looked down, as his face was a mix of surprise and blush. Tom held on tightly, and Harrison didn’t move his hand, he didn’t dare move in the slightest. The seatbelt sign dinged and the captain called. 

“Sorry everyone, we’re just experiencing a bit of light turbulence, please keep your seat belts on” He announced. 

Harrison then realised Tom didn’t have his seat belt on, so with his free hand he grabbed his belt and did it up. Tom didn’t even notice. 

“Calm down” Harry whispered in his ear from behind. 

Tom ignored him and closed his eyes again. 

Harrison noticed his hand turning numb as Tom was squeezing it so hard. 

“Hey, Mr Holland?” Haz asked quietly. 

Tom briefly acknowledged him. 

“Fainting won’t help, breath” Harrison said, and Tom let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

The plane stopped shaking and Tom soon realised he’d been holding Haz. He quickly let go and looked down. 

“Its alright, someone I used to know while back use to be scared by the plane turbulence as well, I don’t remember very well, but he use to grab my hand whenever we would land as well, you’re not the only one don’t worry” Haz reassured, but Tom wasn’t listening, it felt so weirdly familiar to hold Harrison’s hand but it couldn’t be possible, could it?


	4. Not an Easy Job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's a brat. Harrison's sassy.

The plane landed in LA in no time and Tom barged pass Harrison to get out. Harrison ignored this gesture and followed close behind him.   
Tom looked over his shoulder, giving Harrison a hard glare. Once again Harrison ignored it. This was his job after all, so he didn’t expect Tom to be friendly with him. Once again, fans crowded around and Harrison pushed through and made sure everything went smoothly. 

A car came, and Harry, Sam and Tom were escorted by Harrison into the car. Tom angrily shoved past Harrison and grabbing the door by himself. Harry passed Haz “I’m sorry” eyes, and Haz shook his head and smiled. He’d dealt with worse.

That was a lie. Tom was being such a brat. 

But Harrison kept his cool and followed Tom. 

Tom wasn’t rude to anyone except Harrison. He smiled warmly with his fans and took selfies, he dropped their phones and apologised, he signed papers and accepted gifts and then when he was back near Harrison his demeanour changed again. So Harrison put it down that he just didn’t like him… at all. 

Arriving at their hotel early, and dealing with the crazy receptionist, who wanted photos with Tom, Harry and Sam, they put their bags away and Tom ruffly closed his door. 

“I don’t know why he’s acting like that” Harry said, once Tom had closed his door. 

“He’s never like that, grumpy and stuff, usually he’s all chatty and nice” Sam said 

“I mean… he’s been upgraded to the penthouse and he’s still acting like a little shit” Harry added, but he stopped when Tom shouted. 

“Just because my doors closed doesn’t mean I can’t hear you” 

Harrison chuckled. “It’s alright, we can’t expect them all to be boxes of sunshine can we” 

Tom who was standing on the other side of the door, felt his heart clench. Damn, he was 24 and his hormones were running wild. 

He didn’t like hearing Harrison talk about him like that, but even he knew he was being a dick. But he just had this, this… feeling.   
As stupid as that sounds, he felt as though he should give everything to Harrison, like he’d known Haz a life time. Tom banged the door, he didn’t know why he felt like he should feel vulnerable around his new bodyguard, so in response to his body saying he should fall into this boys arms, he built up walls instead. It didn’t seem like they’d come down anytime soon either. 

Flopping onto his bed he did a great big sigh. He was just ready to nod off, when there was a knock. 

He groaned loudly, and got up. 

“Thomas Stanley Holland, you are being such an ungrateful bitch” Harry said. Tom was shook, for one Harry had never used his full name, and for two, he had no idea why Harry had just called him a bitch. 

“I-I-I Harry…” but Tom was lost for words. 

“You should at least be nice to him, I don’t think he has a bad bone in his body, and I doubt he’d hurt a fly” Harry said. 

“Well, he’s probably not a very good bodyguard then, if he can’t hurt flies how can he stop people….and do his job. Plus he doesn’t look like a bodyguard, he’s my age and he’s skinny as hell! Couldn’t you have chosen a better one?” Tom snapped back. 

“You know what I mean, and plus he’s in the room down there, joining to yours, so shush” Harry replied. 

“Why do I even need my own “personal” bodyguard, why couldn’t we just use the company’s” Tom replied, clenching his teeth. 

“I-I, it’s not safe Tom, that’s all I was told” Harry replied. 

“What do you mean it’s not safe” Tom sneered. 

“I’d rather we not find out the answer to that question Mr Holland” Harrison said, as he walked out of his room shirtless, (and skinny being the last word we’d describe for that chest FYI.)

“Harry do you mind ringing reception, the drain stop broke and unless we want to have a nice swim in the hotel room, we better get it sorted, oh and Holland for your information, ever heard of the saying don’t judge a book by it’s cover, maybe you should wait before giving a straight up opinion on me.” Harrison said. 

Tom who was busy staring at HARRISON’S CHEST, AFTER HE’D JUST SAID HE WAS SKINNY, came out of his trance. He blushed ever so brightly and Harry stood there, laughing before “remembering” he had to ring reception. Tom gave Harrison a weak look and slammed the door once more. 

Harrison had a good laugh after that, he couldn’t help himself. That look Tom had on his face, after Harrison had heard him was priceless. 

Tom leant back against the door. Maybe he’d learn his lesson after that. Or maybe he wouldn’t. 

Twitter: 

@TomHolland1996   
Tweets: Had a great day apart from some new arrangements to the team. @HarryHolland99, blame that on you, next time consult with me before you go off hiring unnecessary people. 

@HarryHolland99  
Retweets: @TomHolland1996 ’s post; Had a great day apart from some new arrangements to the team. @HarryHolland99, blame that on you, next time consult with me before you go off hiring unnecessary people. 

Replies: Tom, everyone has twitter these days, so you did that lovely “talking behind someones back” right in front of them. 

Harrison who’d obviously seen Tom’s post ignored it. He couldn’t help feel a pang of… something he couldn’t describe. 

_________

Tom buckled his belt, when Harrison walked in and he remembered there was a joining door. 

“Ever heard of knocking?” Tom asked “I could’ve been naked” 

“Well, I doubt there’d be much to see but anyway” Harrison said quickly, before saying what he’d come in to say. 

“Sam told me to ask whether you wanted breakfast or just a coffee” but Tom wasn’t really listening, he’d done a huge huff after Harrison’s previous comment and now he was turned away so Harrison couldn’t see his face. The only reason being was that he was so embarrassed. 

“Why didn’t he come?” Tom mumbled. 

“Pardon me?” Harrison said, leaning down to hear Tom, who’d mumbled gibberish. 

“Why didn’t he come?” Tom repeated. 

“He told me to come, plus they’re already down there, and I was still getting ready” Harrison said and Tom nodded. 

“Breakfast” Tom muttered and Harrison nodded. “I’ll wait for you” Haz offered. Tom shot him a glare, grabbed his coat, phone and wallet but not his room card. 

Before angrily walking out. It was too late once he’d realised he’d left his sunglasses inside, and of course he didn’t have his card. 

He knocked on the door, and Harrison considering it was his job was forced to open the door. 

“I didn’t actually think you’d open it” Tom said dryly. 

“Well, maybe instead of leaving in a huff next time, you can wait and make sure you have everything” Harrison offered, and Tom scowled. 

Harrison walked out, his hand brushing Tom’s, causing the young brunette to jumped back. 

“Come on then Mr Holland, you’ve got a long day ahead of you” Harrison said and Tom walked out, once again leaving Harrison behind. 

Clearly this wasn’t going to be an easy job. 

———————

Harrison watched from afar, as Tom spoke and laughed and occasionally got up to do “the famous handshake” with kids who knew it. He watched everyone swoon over Tom every word, and eventually no matter how hard he tried he found himself lost in the Holland trance as well. 

Tom had finished speaking and Harrison who had been standing nearby escorted him back stage. The fan’s were not too happy about this, he was supposed to be taking photo’s the next day, but the fans were eager to see him. The raced forward and before Tom could get away he was stuck between them. Tom’s eyes widened as he saw the rush of people. He tried to smile, but honestly he didn’t like it when people were touching him when he hadn’t said it was ok, so really he wasn’t in a great situation. 

“That’s enough” Harrison shouted. He stepped in front of Tom so literally no one could even get within 5 metres of him. Haz pushed the crowd back and as soon as there was enough space to move, Harrison kept the people away giving Tom time to get into his the backstage room. Tom couldn’t help but blush again, he would be lying if he said Harrison wasn’t a real sight, when doing his job. 

“y’alright?” Haz asked once he’d walked in. 

“I don’t need you to do that” Tom snapped. 

“It’s my job, whether you like it or not, I’m not touching you or hurting you I’m keeping others away from doing that, and if it’s such a problem, you could always just fire me if you don’t like having me here. You have complete power to do that” Harrison replied. 

Tom knew deep down he didn’t want to do that, he was just over reacting, and honestly he was extremely grateful Harrison had been there with the rush of people, but of course he wouldn’t say that would he. 

“I can’t Harry won’t let me fire you……but, thanks anyway” Tom mumbled.


	5. Unknown Movement.

Rain poured hard as Tom walked. Honestly he should’ve brought a car, but walking had seemed ideal. Until it began to bucket down. Tom just wanted to get away. Everything that had been happening was a little too much for him. For one, the other people around him, seemed to know more than he did and they were obviously hiding something from him. Two, Tom needed some space away from his annoying, cheerful, gorgeous, stupid, sassy and unfairly hot bodyguard. 

Tom was soon soaked through and thunder struck. The brunette jumped in surprise. He buried his hands deeper into his pocket closing his eyes. The rain whipped at his face, leaving stinging marks where it had hit. He angrily wiped his face. Sometimes life just wasn’t fair, and at the moment Tom didn’t even know why he was upset. Eventually he sat down and put his head into his hands, not caring that he was drenched. Tom’s eyes flashed back again and for a moment he caught cerulean blue eyes in his head. 

Harry had been wrong, Tom hadn’t forgotten that best friend he’d had all those years ago. Tom just refused to talk about it, and since he hadn’t told anyone he had a best friend except Harry, he didn’t need to talk about it. The young actor couldn’t recall exactly what had happened, all he knew was that he was deeply in love with that boy, and his heart could never be satisfied until he was with the one he loved. The thing was, that was impossible, Tom’s version of the story was that; his so called best friend had figured out he had a crush on him, and he’d left. Therefore, Tom believed he hadn’t wanted to be apart of the brunettes life…ever. But the story was so much more complicated than that, and the curly haired boy was yet to find out. 

__________

“We’ve got eyes on him sir” a voice came. 

“Well, well, well, you might not be as useless as I thought” The Master replied. 

The young follower blushed and turned his head back to the boy, sitting alone in the rain. 

“Should we kill him?” He asked. 

“No!” The Master shot back. 

“We need him alive, we need to find out who he’s told and how much he knows” The Master explained, and his follower nodded. 

“If that blonde comes back, we won’t be able to get him, so hurry, my “apprenti” The Master said. 

That was what the master called this young boy, “apprenti.” It was French for apprentice. 

“Keep your eyes on our target my apprenti” The Master continued, his tone softening now that the young boy had found his target. 

“You can’t go out yet, because you look like one of them, they will be confused and we’ll raise more havoc. So my young one, stay back and let me do the rest” The Master said and his apprentice fell back and smiled. 

“As you wish, my Master” 

____________

“Harry” Harrison called urgently. 

“Harry!!!” Harrison said again. 

“Yea, I’m trying to get ahold of Tom” Harry replied. 

“Forget it, I need to find him” Harrison said back. He grabbed his things, one of his spare hoodies and a pair of sweatpants before tucking them away, he hoped he wouldn’t need his gun today. 

“Amelia, Spector, Jason, Catherine, Zoe… you guys online, I need you now.” Harrison said as he tapped his ear piece. 

Amelia was the first to reply, then Zoe and Catherine. He knew he could always count on the girls, it was usually the boys that took ages to reply. Plus he used Jason for new equipment which wasn’t very important right now. Spector usually helped Catherine, when Harrison needed back up, or an extra pair of hands. 

“Yup, I’ve got you boss, where are you headed” Amelia replied. 

“I need to find Tom” he replied. 

“Have you given him a tracker?” Amelia asked. 

“No, I haven’t got that far yet, the boy hates me” Harrison replied. 

“Shame” Zoe said. 

“Not helping, can you find him” Harrison exclaimed urgently. 

“Yea, alright, he’s near the stores on the street 3 blocks away, and I’ve got visuals” Amelia said quickly. 

Harrison nodded, chucking the location into his Apple Watch and continuing. 

The streets were dark and lightning struck followed by loud crashes of thunder. 

“Harrison, there’s movement near him, but I can’t make out what it is” Zoe came in and Harrison shuddered. 

_____________

Tom flinched again, he’d never been a huge fan of thunder. He was really beginning to feel the cold now as well. The icy rain seemed to be finding ways inside of him. Ways to freeze him. He shuddered before he heard sounds. 

Maybe he was just imagining things, maybe he was just paranoid because of the thunder and lightning. 

He waited…there it was again, that same noise. Tom’s heard began turning scenarios into the worst case and he found himself worrying. It was probably a stupid idea to come out in the rain. It was their last day of comic con, so why didn’t he just go back to the hotel. The brunette shook his head and rose up. 

Hearing the noises again, Tom’s heart rate suddenly shot up. His breathing quickened as well. He had to admit he didn’t do well in situations like this…so why did he go off BY HIMSELF TO START WITH. 

Tom wouldn’t dare admit it, not even if his life depended on it, but right now he was very upset Harrison wasn’t with him. It unsettled him more knowing he didn’t have any protection. 

Harrison suddenly caught sight of his… - no Haz stay focused - of the young actor. He pulled the car up, and got out. 

————

“GOD DAMMIT, WE ALMOST HAD HIM” The Master growls. 

“NOW THAT PATHETIC BLONDE IS BACK” The Master screamed. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” The small boy says, almost in tears. 

“No, My Apprenti, it is not your fault, your time will come, there was nothing you could do. We’ll have to send others out, this was our only chance but we can send others” The Master reassured and his younger follower smiled. 

“Do not bear that sad face my boy, I cannot stand it” The Master replies. 

“Sorry” the boy whispers. 

“Stop apologising” The Master says hastily. “There’s more work to be done, this boy can live a little longer and then we’ll get him” 

_________

“Harrison?” Tom asked, confused but relieved. he was unaware of how much he’d been shivering until now.

“Yea” Harrison breathed. 

“What are you doing?” Tom asks.

“What are you doing yourself” Harrison snarks back. 

“I asked first” Tom said. 

“I’ve come to get you” Harrison says. 

“I don’t need rescuing” Tom sneered. 

“I know, but for one it was very stupid of you to go off in the rain on your own… people are after you Mr Holland, you need to understand that. This isn’t some kind of joke” Harrison said. 

“You’re making this sound much worse than it is, and quit with the “Mr Holland” all the time.” Tom scowled. 

“I don’t want anything to go wrong, and if you don’t believe me, it seems as though something “will” have to go wrong before you realise.” Harrison said. 

“I’ll find my own way home” Tom replied, looking down. 

“Alright, I guess I didn’t need the dry clothes I brought after all… and I can turn the heating in the car off now too” Harrison said choosing his words in a way he knew Tom would have to accept, especially with his state. 

Tom looked down again, he was shivering so much his teeth chattered when he spoke and his hair was dripping wet. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll come” Tom said quietly, he knew he’d been defeated. Defeated because he was sopping wet and freezing.

Pathetic. 

Harrison smiled, opening the door for Tom to get in. Harrison got into the drivers seat passing Tom his extra hoodie and the sweatpants. 

“Can you like…not look?” Tom said softly. 

“Ugh… like I said earlier there wouldn’t-“ Harrison cut himself short of what he was about to say when he caught sight of those milky chocolate eyes in the corner of his vision. 

“Yea, climb into the back, I have to make a phone call anyway, so I won’t look” Harrison promised and Tom blushed but nodded, climbing into the back. 

Harrison dialled Amelia’s number and she answered immediately. Harrison made the mistake of putting her on speaker. 

“Got your pretty boy yet?” She asked, abnormally loudly, as thought she new Harrison hadn’t turn speaker phone off. 

“Amelia!” He growled into the phone and she sneaked back. 

“Oops, are you on speaker again Hazza?” She joked, and he blushed rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, I have TOM” he said into the phone and she giggled. 

“Did you give him your hoodie as well” Zoe chimed into the phone. 

That was it for Harrison, he muted them and put his head into his hands. 

“Girls, quit it” he said once he’d regained his self control. 

Zoe was right though, he had in fact given his hoodie to Tom. 

Tom slipped it over his head and he listened to Harrison’s colleagues make fun of him. It smelt familiar, and Tom, bringing his walls down couldn’t help… smile a little. It felt almost too familiar, but once again Tom brought those walls back up as quick as they’d gone down. 

He had put his other shoes on and couldn’t help notice that Harrison had brought all of Tom’s belongings except for the hoodie. 

Tom finished changing and Harrison hung up on his embarrassing employees. He climbed back into the front. 

His seat was warm as Harrison had his heated seat on and he sunk into it. Harrison pushed a few buttons and Tom’s seat went back so he could lie back a bit. Tom was tempted to fall asleep, but he wanted to know why Harrison had put his hoodie there. 

“Did you put your hoodie there on purpose?” Tom asked. 

“Uh… no… no… I couldn’t find any of yours” Harrison said quickly. 

“Really, because I have millions I’m surprised you didn’t ask Harry. ” Tom laughed, and Harrison didn’t say anything else. In fact even Harrison didn’t know why he’d put his own sweatshirt there, it had just felt right. 

He looked over after a while of silence and found the brunette asleep. Harrison smiled, he had to admit the sight of Tom wearing his sweater was really something. It was far too big, yet it fitted perfectly. Maybe this was a win, maybe Tom was warming up to Haz. 

Now Harrison had to figure out, what that so called movement near where he’d found Tom was.


	6. Pride and Prejudice.

Press tour started officially and Harrison was taken along as well. Ever since the afternoon in the rain, Tom was “nicer” like he’d smile now and then but he returned to his sarcastic self after that. Harrison tried to shrug it off, and buried himself in figuring out what the movement near Tom was. 

Harrison had stopped calling Tom “Mr Holland” now and simply referred to him as “Holland.” The thing that really got Harrison though was that the blonde never got his hoodie back. Tom had kept it and he’d worn it a countless amount of times. Especially in the hotel room. He’d even worn it to interviews. When Harry had asked him where he’d got it he ignore him and blushed. 

Deep down, Tom hoped he wouldn’t have to give it back as well. He liked it… a lot. It was a plain white hoodie with a red rose in the middle, there was a small gold ribbon shape going through the rose with “Serge Denimes” written on it. Tom liked it a lot. It comforted him, and that made him bring stronger walls up. He hated the fact that an item of Harrison’s clothing made him feel secure. 

Whether or not, he still wore it. 

_____________

The first day of press tour for Chaos Walking was over. Tom was tired and ready to crash in bed. Daisy had gone her own way, Mads and Nick had gone for a beer and Tom did want to join them. So Tom was left to walk back to his hotel with his stupid bodyguard.   
Yup there were those annoying walls again. The only thing between him and pushing Harrison against the brick wall they were passing and kissing him breathless. 

“Tired?” Haz asked. 

“What does it look like?” Tom snapped back. 

“Hey, don’t go off at me” Harrison replied, smiling at Tom’s scowl. 

Tom huffed and continued walking. 

Harrison looked around and suddenly everything felt wrong. They still had 15 minutes to get back to their hotel, and something didn’t feel right. 

He tapped his ear piece and it buzzed to life. He hoped his team would be on. 

“Hey, anyone online?” He asked into it. 

“Yes, I’m here” a female voice replied. 

“Great, Amelia, give me a view of my surroundings, who’s around?” He said again and Tom shot him a weird look. 

“you’re 13 minutes away from the hotel that’s exactly 2km” then she stopped. “Harrison” she said urgently. 

“Someone’s watching you” and as soon as she said that Harrison heard a noise and he grabbed Tom. 

“Get down” he said quietly. “Holland, you need to listen to me, before this get’s out of control promise you’ll listen?” Harrison said quickly, once Tom had ducked. 

Tom shoved Harrison off him, only for a bullet to come their way. Harrison, knowing it was coming, blocked it. 

Tom then proceeded to nod, his eyes wide and his face paler than usual. He’d have to listen to Haz, whether he liked it or not. 

“What’s wrong?” Tom said quietly. 

“I’ll explain when it’s clear, take cover behind there” Haz said pointing to a small ally providing cover. 

Taking the gun that was situated in his back pocket, he spun around getting a 360 degree view. 

“Amelia, what’s going on” he said. 

“Harrison, see that black building with a big vent on top, turn your head 180 degrees, can you see it?” She asked and Haz nodded. 

“What do they want?” Haz asked. 

“They want him, he’s young, vulnerable and he’s making big money, they’re being paid a lot of money to bring him alive, to someone I don’t know the name of, I’ll do more research. They’ll be a piece of cake for you boss” Amelia reassured. Tom was not so reassured, he made a weird noise when he heard “they want him” and Harrison moved back to stand in front of him. 

“Shh, just stay down” Haz reassured. 

“I think it’s the same people from last time, remember after comic con” Amelia reminded and Haz nodded. 

Gun shots rang out and Tom flinched. 

Then all hell broke loose. People ran screaming and more shots were fired, cars pulled up. 

“Tom, we’re going to have to run, I’ll stay with you the whole time I promise” Haz said and Tom nodded. 

“Do you need back up?” Amelia asked. 

“Nope, let’s get this over and done with” Harrison said. 

“Ready, 3…2..1 GO!” The two of them sprinted as fast as they could. 

Harrison made sure Tom was out of shooting range before making sure he didn’t get shot either. 

People ran at Harrison but he shot them just as quickly. Men and women were coming left, right and centre. They were almost at the hotel and he could hear Tom’s heavy breathing beside him. Police had arrived and then loud bangs shot through San Diego. Police were being shot to the ground. Spurts of blood painting the side walks. 

The scout on the building. He was shooting the police were down just as fast as they’d arrived. 

The people were getting closer and everything suddenly went in slow motion. A bullet came right in their direction and Harrison with his lighting reflexes, pulled Tom out of the way. Harrison saw the bullet graze past him as he grabbed Tom. He was closer to the black building and he could see the man. 

____________

*Up on the building* 

“Boss, we’ve got our target locked, should we shoot him?” The man asked. 

“No! Don’t kill either of them! I want them alive, wound them if you have to, but DO NOT KILL THEM!” The voice shouted back into his ear piece. 

As the man was about to shoot locking his target on Tom’s shoulder, he fell back. Blood spurted from his chest. 

“Nice shottttt bosss” Amelia praised. 

“Stick to the topic, Amelia” Harrison reminded, although he too was happy with his shot. 

A group of three were nearing, Harrison went to shoot before realising he had no bullets left. 

“Damn it” he said. 

They were getting closer and they were the last three before he would’ve got them all. More police had turned up. 

“Fuck this” Harrison muttered. Putting his gun away, he grabbed the knife he kept in his back pocket and threw it, landing in the side of one of the guys, disarming him and taking him out. 

“1 down 2 to go” he muttered. 

They raced at him but Harrison kicked them back pulling his emergency ammunition out just in time. Just as the other two had grabbed Tom he shot them. Even though everyone who could harm them was dead, neither stopped running until they were inside the hotel. Tom’s breathing had changed and Harrison was trying to get his adrenaline surges under control. 

They took the lift and quickly got to their rooms. 

As soon as Tom reached his room, his small shakes turned into violent tremors. 

“Whoa, Tom” Harrison said using his first name, grabbing the door before it shut. 

Harrison ducked into the door just before it could close. Tom stood there, tears streaming down his face, his breath shaky. 

As he was about to fall to the ground, once again a strong pair of arms caught him and held him in a comforting embrace and this time Tom didn’t shrug them away. He let Harrison hold him as he shook.

As soon as Harrison had wrapped his arms around Tom. Tom felt a warmth, one he never wanted to let go, almost like Harrison had cuddled him like this over a thousand times. It felt like home and as soon as he’d started crying, Tom stopped. 

Tom’s knees felt weak but Harrison kept a strong hold on him, rubbing gently over his back soothing him. 

“Shhhhh, it’s alright now I promise” Harrison comforted. 

Harrison gently rocked back and forth soothing the young actor immediately. 

Tom reached for his bed and Harrison moved so he could sit. 

“Are you alright now?” Haz asked and Tom nodded. 

“That’s never happened to me before” Tom said after a while. Haz chuckled. 

“Yes. Well life’s full of surprises, when I got this job I didn’t think Spiderman was LITERALLY wanted by the whole criminal gang out there.” Haz said and Tom giggled a bit. 

His laugh was like music to Harrison’s ears. 

“I guess I’ll have to be better prepared next time” Harrison whispered, his arms still wrapped tightly around Tom. Tom stopped shaking and crying soon enough and Harrison let go. 

“I know it’s hard, but I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you stay safe” Harrison said. Tom nodded and smiled. Harrison stood and immediately Tom missed the warmth Harrison had provided. 

“I hope you understand how dangerous your situation is Tom, people are after you, and it’s my job to figure out why” Harrison said. 

“It’s not…your job is to protect me” Tom replied, his voice still shaky. 

“And I’m only going to be able to do that if I can figure out who they are and why they want you” Harrison replied. Tom smiled and Haz returned his gesture. 

“I should get going...” Harrison said. “I’ll be next door if you need me, The joining door is right there, so technically we’re in the same room.” Harrison said quietly. Tom nodded once more, he was in no state to sleep. He would never get any rest after that, as tired as he was. 

After a while of sitting there, just thinking, he decided a hot shower might help. So after a shower he changed, putting Harrison’s hoodie on and lay down in bed. 

He tossed and turned but sleep wasn’t coming any time soon. He contemplated asking Harrison to stay with him, but how stupid would that be. Like seriously, he was supposed to hate this bodyguard, not want him to stay. 

Maybe he didn’t need to ask, because a knock on his door made him jump slightly. 

He opened it to see Harrison in sweats and a hoodie. Compared to his usual tailored suits, it was different but Tom didn’t mind. This was the man who had saved him today. 

“I-i-I just wanted to check on you” Harrison stuttered. Tom rubbed his eyes. 

“I’ll never be able to sleep now, but I’ll manage” Tom murmured back. 

“I guess if you’re ok, I should go” Harrison said, a look of disappointment flashed past him. 

“Wait!” Tom called and Harrison turned around. 

“Can you stay with me.... I’d just feel safer knowing you’re there” Tom said and Haz smiled. 

“Of course” 

————— 

That was how Harrison found himself sitting next to one of Hollywood’s most famous actors in his huge hotel bed. 

“You should at least try to sleep” Harrison said. 

“I can’t, all I can see when I close my eyes is those guys, like what happens if they’d taken me” he said turning to face Harrison. 

“Hey, don’t think about that, I’ll be there to protect you, I already told you that and I mean it, I promise” Harrison assured. 

Tom looked at Haz and went deeper into the duvet. 

“I’ll be here, I promise” Harrison whispered. “I can read to you if you like” Haz offered, and Tom smiled. 

“I don’t know…aren’t I a bit too “old” for that” Tom joked weakly. 

“You’re never too old for being read to” Harrison assured and Tom smiled. 

Harrison grabbed a book (pride and prejudice) and began to read. 

“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in procession of a good fortune must in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, the he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.” Harrison began. Tom’s mind fought with him. 

He couldn’t possibly give in. Not now, not when he’d tried so hard to keep his boundaries up. Tom began to find it harder and harder and eventually his mind gave in. He was lost, his heart had come back to him after it had been lost and now it seemed he might’ve been giving it to his protector. He never thought he’d give his heart away to anyone else apart from that one best friend he’d had. Maybe he’d finally moved on, or maybe he hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you love Mr Darcy...I hope you get my reference.


	7. Confessing

Tom woke to find Harrison was not where he’d last been. Tom shivered and rolled onto the side Harrison had previously been lying on and smiled when it was still warm. 

Tom was almost about to fall back to sleep when Harrison poked his head around from the bathroom. 

“Can you pass me a towel, I forgot one, sorry” Harrison said. 

Tom smiled, getting up and passing one to him. Tom blushed and looked away. 

“What? Too much for you to handle?” Harrison teased, and Tom chucked him the towel and placed two hands on his chest shoving him back into the bathroom. 

“No need to resort to violence Holland. That’s my job” Harrison joked, and Tom rolled his eyes. 

__________

“This blonde, he’s good, he’s better than I expected. He took down our whole army single handedly” The Master said. 

“We’re going to have to hire a new team, a stronger team” his apprenti said. 

“Yes, we are, we’ll plan another attack.”

__________

The second day of press tour started, Harrison escorted Tom, and Tom didn’t shove him around as much. Every time Harry quirked an eye brow at Tom’s change in demeanour he would look the other way and blush. Finally Harry gave in and decided he’d just ask Tom himself. 

“What’s up with you and Osterfield, casting weird looks to each other all the time” Harry whispered, and Tom just blushed again. 

“Nothing, stop asking” Tom snarked back.

“I’ve only asked once” Harry replied. 

“Right. Well don’t ask again” Tom snapped. 

“Sorry” Harry said back, backing away with his hands in the air. Tom rolled his eyes again. 

__________

The second time an attack was called upon Tom was at the airport. It was unexpected but once again Harrison handled it perfectly. 

Tom was grabbing his bag from the baggage claim when two guys slammed him against the wall. One carrying a knife, just intending to warn him the other just there to hold Tom down. 

It wasn’t the smoothest idea. Considering there were people crowded around literally everywhere. Then again the whole idea was to cause attention. Wasn’t it? 

The brunette knew enough to shove the guys off him but not enough to defend himself from being stabbed. Harrison was at the scene in no time and the crowd in the airport had gone wild, with people running and screaming. The speakers booming loud and clear. 

“Please stay calm everyone, we are now evacuating everyone from this airport, and all flights will be either delayed or cancelled.

As soon as the brunettes attackers saw Harrison their eyes widened and they raced away, they didn’t make it far. 

Two shots rang out and the men were down. Tom who was still leaning against the wall, slumped to the ground, a hand to his cut. It wasn’t doing much considering blood was pouring out between his fingers. 

“God Harrison you don’t need to shoot everyone” Tom groaned. 

“No, I didn’t shoot those two, someone else did” Harrison said, and a shiver ran down Tom’s spine. 

“Come on Holland, let’s get that sorted out, I think there’s a hotel near here we can stay at.” Haz said, pulling Tom up. 

Tom gasped as Harrison pulled him up muttering a few “other” words here and there. 

Harrison lifted Tom into his arms. 

“I can walk” Tom croaked. 

“Don’t be ridiculous” Harrison replied, his worry evident. “You have a stab wound, what do you mean “I can walk” Harrison exclaimed. 

The airport hotel wasn’t far and considering Tom was “The Tom Holland” he had immediate service. Already the media had blown up that he’d been stabbed and people were after him, so Paparazzi crowded around outside. 

He opened the door of the hotel and walking through with Tom in his arms. 

“We should take this to the hospital, it doesn’t look like your every day paper cut.” Harrison said, and Tom giggled incoherently. 

“No please, I don’t want to go there, they’ll just stick needles in me and all sorts and you just said you’ve trained in first aid, can you just sort it out?” Tom pleaded, and Harrison sighed. 

“Fine. What’s wrong with going to see the doctors?” Harrison asked, pulling a sheet out and laying it on the bed as to not ruin the bed. He then placed Tom down. 

“Bad experiences” Tom mumbled. 

“Actually, know that I think about it, if the whole mafia gang is after you and we send you being so famous, to the hospital it could put you in great danger anyway” Harrison realised, and Tom breathed a sigh of relief. 

Harrison knew better than to pry further, instead he proceeded to lift Tom’s shirt to check the bleeding. 

“God, you’re so lucky it’s no where near any of your vital organs” Harrison said. 

Tom didn’t reply, because his eyes were squeezed shut. Tom took the shirt off as Harrison assisted him, and lay back down gasping. 

“Sorry” Haz apologised, before he stopped talking. 

“Harrison?” Tom gasped. 

“Yea?” Harrison said, taking a cloth. 

“Please keep talking” Tom encouraged. 

“Why?” Haz asked. 

“It’s distracting me from this” He said back, motioning to his cut. 

Harrison smiled, and thought for a bit, before talking. 

“Ever been in love before, Holland?” Harrison asked. 

Tom was struck by the question, so much it almost made him forget the pain (almost).

“Um, yes actually once, or maybe twice?” Tom started making a weird noise when Harrison began cleaning the blood. Harrison smirked. 

“Might I ask who?” Harrison continued, as he finished wiping the cut on the side of Tom’s chest, near his lower abdomen. 

“When I was about 18, I had this best friend, I can’t exactly remember his name, but he had the same sort of features to you, blonde hair and blue eyes. I was in love with him. The last thing I remember before we left was me saying I love you. I don’t know what happened after that, it was almost like I’d been brain washed. I sound crazy don’t I” Tom said, laughing slightly and the wincing. 

“No, you don’t sound crazy” Harrison replied, taking a needle and thread. “I was in a situation just like that, I remember everything though, everything except what the boy looked like. We were running after we’d seen this thing, these people in tanks and we knew we weren’t supposed to find it, and then… anyway. Who was the second person?” Harrison said. 

“Ugh…another time?” Tom asked, even though he knew Harrison wouldn’t let it go. Harrison finished the last stitch and Tom squeezed his eyes shut. 

“No, not another time” Harrison replied, taking a bandage. Harrison moved his hand down the brunettes chest, Tom breathed in deeply and he watched his chest tense in response. 

“Um, there’s this really gorgeous guy I like, in case you haven’t realised, I like guys… but not many people know, It’s not public or anything so don’t put anything online about it…anyway and he’s really nice. His eyes are probably the wisest, yet sweetest things I’ve seen and uh yea” Tom said. 

At this stage, Harrison had finished his bandage, and was just sitting on the bed beside Tom looking down over him. 

“Continue” Harrison coaxed, and Tom blushed. 

“He’s really nice to me and he makes me feel safe. When he looks at me my stomach feels tingly and my cheeks always warm up. This sounds cheesy as hell, like I’m some hormonal teenager, but anyway, you asked.” Tom said. 

Harrison smiled, moving some curls from Tom’s face, and as if to emphasis what he’d said earlier, he blushed and that warm feeling filled his stomach. 

Harrison leant down.

“Can I guess who that person is?” He asked, his breath ghosting Tom’s ear. 

“I think you already know” Tom whimpered. “I think you’ve known the day I set eyes on you and tried to keep my boundaries up. I think you’ve know since the night you stayed with me and I actually fell asleep. I think you know I like you” Tom said quietly. 

“Oh god” Harrison said his eyes widening, immediately moving his head back up. 

Tom’s eyes widened. He’d ruined it hadn’t he. 

Harrison stood up, and moved to the window, just standing there and looking out. 

“Harrison, please say something” Tom whispered. 

Harrison’s hands moved to his head and he sat down on the window seat, Tom still on the bed. He was putting his shirt on now, seeing as he’d obviously mucked up. 

“I can’t bear the silence” Tom said, tears forming in his eyes, as he pictured the worst. 

“Tom - I - I, I’m meant to be there to protect you, and save you, not -n-not for you to fall in love with” Harrison said. 

“Harrison, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it, there’s just something about you and I’m drawn to it” Tom replied clearly in distraught. 

“I-I-I don’t know what to say” Harrison said. 

“Maybe you don’t have to say anything, maybe you could…use body language” Tom offered, and it was Harrison’s turn to shoot a glare. 

“What, and make it like one of those sappy high school romances, where one person confesses and then they kiss. Yea, nope” Harrison replied, moving for the door to his room. 

“Please don’t just leave me. I just told you I have feelings for you and what, are you just going to leave me here, unanswered” Tom asked, in dismay. 

“I’m sorry, Tom. I can’t return those feelings. Even… even if I were able” Harrison replied and he was gone.

What did that mean “even if I were able” 

Tom lay back onto the bed, not caring about his cut. Tempted to scream into his pillow or just dissolve into thin air. 

Tears streamed down his face. 

Why did it always have to end like this. 

Why couldn’t someone love him back for once. 

Why. 

Why. 

Why.

What was wrong with him. 

What had he done wrong. 

Sobs began to escape his lips and he turned to the side. 

He’d tried so hard. But who was he kidding, at the end of the day this was just his bodyguard. Things never went Tom’s way, and he hoped that just this once it would go right. 

He didn’t know how wrong he was. It would only just get worse.


	8. He'll Never Love You Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters to make you all cry.

Harrison ignored him after that. Which was understandable, but that didn’t mean it left Tom feeling miserable. Harry cast looks because he didn’t know what’d happened. Tom was surprised Harrison hadn’t just told anyone, then again. It didn’t seem he would go that far, sure he’d rejected Tom but it didn’t mean he was a horrible person. 

Harrison completely side stepped Tom, and it was killing him. Because Harrison knew he too was in love with Tom. He just couldn’t accept it could he. Damn he loved Tom a lot. The way he bit his lip and the way his cheeks went red. The way his brown curls fell over his forehead blocking his vision, and those chocolate pools he called eyes could pierce right through you. 

As soon as he’d left Tom’s room, he could hear Tom crying, and it tore Harrison to pieces listening. He couldn’t get the look on Tom’s face out of his head. How heart broken he looked. It was horrible. Harrison felt horrible as well. Tom stopped talking to him, stopped looking at him and Tom returned his hoodie. Which meant Tom was trying to forget it. 

Harrison wore that hoodie more instead, because now it smelt like Tom, and it was his only source of comfort. 

Tom began to look a little less lively at his interviews and of course people noticed. They noticed a lot these days. 

Comments like; “He must be going through a hard time” and “I hope he’s ok” began to appear a lot and Tom began to wonder why he bothered with instagram half the time. The internet knew about the attacks, so it was only human nature to write stupid inane comments, when clearly Tom was not OK. 

Those barriers he took down came straight back up. 

He knew he could never go back to what he might’ve developed with Harrison. He wouldn’t open up to him like that again.


	9. What is Love?

Harrison went on acting like this for another week, and that made Tom loose it completely. He was sick of it. He couldn’t handle the fact that Harrison would never love him. And that was how he found himself sitting alone at a bar, yet he was too scared to drink for fear of his emotions taking over. 

__________  
“Master, Master, he’s alone, we’ve got him alone” The follower called. 

“Oh my apprenti, I could kiss you right now” The Master replied. Now that was a totally creepy thing to say, but The Masters “apprenti” took all the praise. 

He smiled brightly and The Master sent a message to his French team. 

____________

“General, The Master has given us a message, he’s telling us the boy is in Paris” one of the frenchmen said eagerly. 

“Very well, we’ll send a team out. Without his petit bodyguard he’ll have no one” The General replied 

Tom just sat there, wondering. Thinking. His head elsewhere, and that was when it all went wrong.   
__________

Harrison shook his head pushing his feelings out of the way. He wasn’t having Tom die on his watch. He wasn’t having anything happen to Tom. Not again. He knew exactly what had happened. He remembered all too well. The fact that Tom had a memory like that only confirmed what he remembered. The thing Harrison didn’t know, was why they were after Tom, why that memory has anything to do with it and how come he’d never remembered anything about that night until NOW? 

It was all very confusing. But Harrison just needed to find Tom right now. 

_________

“Let go of me!” Tom shouted as two pairs of hands grabbed him. He thrashed and kicked and screamed, but they gagged him and tied him up. 

“non non tu viens avec moi (no no you’re coming with me)” The General replied. Tom tried to make noise but it was muffled by the gag in his mouth. They’d managed to take him out of the bar unseen… somehow. 

Tears threatened to raid the brunettes vision, and suddenly he wished he wasn’t so stubborn. He thrashed in their arms, but there was 4 of them and 1 of him. 

_________

Harrison heard a shout and just by instinct he knew it was Tom, he raced in the direction. 

“Amelia, Zoe, Catherine. I need backup urgently. I need to get Tom he’s more important right now. Please take the other four” Harrison said worriedly. 

All three of them came on immediately and because his team had head quarters around the world, they went with him. So they were there in no time at all. 

“Go, I’ll get Tom” he said and they nodded. 

Harrison took his gun out, as he neared the corner, but they were gone. Harrison’s heart dropped to his throat and he suddenly felt sick. Then there was the sound of an engine and a car driving off. 

His heart leapt. There was still a chance. 

“Here boss, take this I’ll just double with Zoe” Amelia said parking his motorbike. 

Harrison smiled, putting his sunglasses on. He started the bike and followed in the tracks, of the car. 

He could still see the van in the distance, knowing if he drove faster he’d get there sooner. 

__________  
“Shit, patron nous avons de la compagnie (boss we’ve got company)” one of the henchmen said and The General mentally tensed. 

Tom on the other hand felt his heart leap in hope. He squirmed again, only to earn a hit. He’d already had a dozen from when he’d refused to get on and restrained. The side of his head was bleeding and he had red marks on his face, which would soon turn purple. 

“cette blonde (that blonde)” The General muttered. 

_________

Harrison speed up as he neared the van. Before grabbing the side of the door and opening it. The van proceeded to try and slam Harrison against the wall, but he jumped on top of the van. His girls following close behind. Harrison jumped through the window, shot the guy in the passenger front seat and kicked the driver out taking control.

“épargne moi (spare me)” The General cried. 

Harrison braked suddenly. Harrison opened the doors for Zoe, Amelia and Catherine. 

The General who suddenly didn’t look as “mighty” anymore, cowered in the corner as Harrison got out and slammed the door. 

He grabbed The general by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him out. 

“You, touch him, again, I will come and kill you myself comprendre?” Harrison sneered and The General nodded furiously. 

“I’ll come and kill you “after” the girls take care of you” Harrison added. 

The other Frenchmen next to him was also cowering in the corner and Harrison didn’t even bother with him. Harrison was annoyed. No one was going to touch Tom again. Not if Harrison had anything to do with it. He scooped Tom into his arms considering he was tied up. Tom eyes shone with tears of relief, but the only thing Haz noticed was his cuts and bruises. 

Harrison smirked silently as he heard Amelia turn up at the scene. He unties Tom, who gasped for breath once his gag had been taken out. 

“Don’t leave again” Harrison said. 

Tom who was only just managing to stand promptly fell into Harrison’s arms. Harrison smiled gently, glad that Tom was ok. 

Harrison knew going to their hotel wouldn’t be safe, so they’d go and check out later. So for now he carried Tom to a place he knew would be alright. 

___________

Tom woke an hour after he’d passed out in Harrison’s arms. He opened his eyes to find he was still in Harrison’s arms. 

Harrison’s eyes widened as soon as he’d seen Tom was awake. 

“Oh god, you gave me a heart attack Tom, why did you leave” Harrison said jumping to conclusions. 

Tom just lay back, and sighed. 

“Hazzzz, where are we?” Tom drawled. 

“Remember how I said I was a former MI6 agent?” Harrison asked, moving Tom on the bed he was sitting on. 

“Yea?” Tom replied. 

“Well, we’re at an MI6 base. It was the safest place I could think of” Harrison said back and Tom nodded. 

“Why did they do that to you” Harrison asked grazing his hand down Tom’s face. 

Tom moved away. 

“What’s wrong” Harrison asked, so much sincerity in his eyes. 

“I-I-I Harrison, I can’t keep doing this with you…I love you…so much and I think you can return my feelings but you just don’t want to for some reason” Tom whispered. 

Harrison didn’t say anything. 

“Tom, it’s not that easy. I was told not to mix work with family, and it wouldn’t be right for me to fall in love with my client. Tom, you need to understand this, I love you as well…I have since the day I…I met you and I want to be with you, so much. The want to press you hard up against the bed or a wall or wherever and kiss you senseless is sometimes too much for me to bare.” Harrison admitted. 

“Then do it Harrison, do it” Tom encouraged, and that was it for Harrison. 

Haz got up and slammed the door shut, so loudly Tom flinched. 

“Every single time, Holland every time. You just don’t know when to stop.” Harrison growled. 

He moved to the other door and slammed it as well. 

Tom sat watching him march around the room slamming doors, before he came back to where Tom was. 

Harrison sat down next to him and it all happened so quickly. The bodyguard took Tom and pulled him into his lap, before putting a hand behind his neck and around his back, pulling him in close. Their lips touched and Tom’s brain stopped working. He was lost completely. 

Harrison on the other hand, relaxed slightly. He could be so chill sometimes and then other times he was the craziest person anyone had ever met. His lips danced and moved in sync with Tom’s and finally, finally he was able to taste him. Harrison gently ran a hand down Tom’s cheek, as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

Tom broke away first. Resting his head gently against Harrison’s. 

“Holland” was all Harrison could manage. 

“Osterfield” Tom joked back. Haz smiled. 

“Quit embarrassing me and kiss me again” Harrison replied, and Tom smirked before diving back in. 

Harrison had never felt anything like it before. It was an indescribable feeling. Tom on the other hand was enjoying the seconds as they lasted. Just enjoying the moment. 

“Don’t leave me next time” Harrison breathed after they’d broken the last kiss. 

“You won’t be able to get rid of me that easily”


End file.
